Military Eagles
The Military Eagles is a Backup weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * * 50% Headshot Bonus|type = Backup|grade = |released = 14.2.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 94|capacity = 24 (max 240)|mobility = *130 (pre-13.5.0) *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = Excellent|theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = |cost = *540 *440 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)}} Appearance *It is a green reskin of the Dual Hawks but with cosmetic improvements tied with military finish. It features the flashlight and the sniper-like scope. Strategy It deals exceptional damage, good fire rate, average capacity and high mobility. Tips *These weapons are good weapons for staying in the field, with a decent fire rate and a good ammo capacity. *This is useful for medium-long ranges due to its accuracy. *Use the 10X scope for ease of use in long-range attacks. *This weapon offers a high degree of shots to stay mobile with. Use this advantage to chase down opponents who are retreating. *Pair the Hitman Cape with this weapon, causing it to become 2-3 headshots to take out max armored players. *You could use this weapon to either weaken or finish enemy players off, due to it having high ammo and the ability to deal high damage. *Aim for headshots to maximize the damage dealt with this weapon. Counters *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *Avoid going into tight hallways with these users, for you will not be able to avoid they're bullets. *Use a faster firing weapon to take them out. *High mobility weapons could be used to escape these users. *Shotgun, Flamethrower or even Electro-thrower weapons will easily beat these users at close ranges. *Try to peek out of cover when the user reloads, but try to avoid being caught at closer ranges when he finishes. The user may also switch to a secondary weapon, so be careful. *In direct combat, use a weapon with a higher rate of fire, such as the Hellraiser (PG3D) or a powerful shotgun like the Predator. VS Dual Hawks *Advantages **Accuracy is constant even when holding the fire button. **Higher damage. **Higher mobility. **Has a "Flashlight" attribute. *Disadvantages **Costly **Too impractical due to the scope. Firing Sound *Dual Hawks's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *This is based on the IMI Desert Eagle with a muzzle brake, a reflex sight, and what appears to be a laser sight. *In real life it would be impossible to aim down sights while wielding two weapons, instead, you would need the assistance of a laser sight. *They act like a more 'elite' version of the Dual Hawkss, boasting a higher lethality, military design, a 10x scope, a flashlight and a higher weapon grade. However, the Dual Revolvers hold the slight inaccuracy and fire rate advantage over the Military eagles, as they fire slightly faster and the bloom of the Revolvers does spread out after continuous fire as much as the Hawks' bloom does. *It is standard issue pistol (without the scope) of Armed Forces of United Blocks. *Essentially, it is a remixed version of Dual Hawks. *It is the only dual weapon with 10X scope. *This is the first weapon with "Headshot Bonus" attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Laser Guidance Category:Flashlight Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Headshot Bonus Category:Legendary